


Black Coffee and Blueberry Pie

by ignipes



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-14
Updated: 2006-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, him? Don't you worry about him, honey, he's harmless. Passes through once or twice a year, always leaves a good tip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Coffee and Blueberry Pie

Order's up, go ahead and -- hey, snap out of it, girl. Those potatoes won't deliver themselves. What're you staring at, anyway?

Ah, I see. Joy's been gossiping to you about the folks we get in, has she? Picture'd last longer, but I can't say that I blame you -- oh, don't try to pretend you ain't wonderin', honey. Go on over and give 'im some more coffee if you want a closer look.

Might be, I guess. I been married to my Earl forty-seven years this November, and I don't know nothing 'bout tall, dark, and mysterious, not for a long time now. I did have my wild days... Well. I leave that kind of dream to you youngsters, not that you kids ever know what to do with them. Youth is wasted on the young, that's what they say.

What'd I tell you? Likes hot coffee, that one, hot coffee and fresh blueberry pie, always has, even when--

Dangerous? I swear, girl, I don't know where you get these ideas. Too much television, that's what's putting these funny thoughts in your head.

No, don't you worry about him. He's harmless. Poor fellow, always seems so tired and worn down, must have a job that keeps him runnin'. Passes through once or twice a year, always leaves a good tip. Got a couple of boys, real sweet kids, but I ain't seen them in a while, wonder where they--

No, no, go on, don't make Mr. and Mrs. Hadley wait for their chicken-fried steak. Mrs. Hadley'll start complaining, and you won't free up that table for hours.

Saying about what? Oh, that. Yeah, I've been working here twenty years now, since Earl got laid off at the mill. Even when he got another job, I decided to stay on... Don't think I didn't see that look, young lady. I ain't talking about me, just settin' up so you can appreciate what I'm sayin'. I been working here twenty years, and he's been coming through, ordering pie and coffee as long as I can remember, and this is the first year in all that time he don't have one of those boys with him. Too bad, really, seems to me he always looked a little more alive with them around.

Two of 'em, faces like angels right out of heaven, but I raised four kids of my own, more'an enough to recognize little devils when I see 'em. The little one -- guess he's not so little now, he'd be about the same age as my Earl Junior -- would give you a smile that'd set all the flowers bloomin' and the birds a-singin' and ask for some ice cream sweet as can be, and all the while he'd be making a whole wad of spitballs under the table to fire at his big brother.

Well, I don't rightly know. Don't figure it's none of my business -- go on then, ask if you want. Don't know what happened to manners in you young folks, poking your nose into strangers' affairs.

No, don't tell me, I don't want to know. Mr. Parker'll be wanting his check now, he's finished his soup.

Girl, you just don't know when to stop, do -- he said that? Huh. California for college, my lord, he should be proud.

You sure aren't afraid to pry, are you? Guess he doesn't look too upset -- man like that should smile more often. My gran, she was a firecracker in her day, and she used to say it ain't right for handsome men to go around looking like every day's just another fight you ain't gonna win. Sharecropper's daughter, my gran, she knew about the hard life.

He told you that too? Following in the family business, is that so. Don't suppose you asked just what the family business is -- no, don't go back, that wouldn't be proper, man might start getting ideas we're gossiping about him. Between you and me, I gotta say, I always thought that older boy took after his daddy, just like a firstborn ought to.

Not that it's my concern. And it shouldn't be your concern, either. Maybe you noticed and maybe you didn't, but that fella still wears his wedding ring, and last time I checked, so do you.

Don't look at me like that. Another month and it'll be forty-seven years for me and Earl, and when it comes to men and women I know what's what. Now go on and get those Robb boys a table before they start making a ruckus.


End file.
